Written Laws
Peepers walked in Hater's room to see a sick lord. He step closer. "Sir is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" "Bring me Wander and soup,"He sniffed. Peepers felt his forehead, "Sir you don't feel well. Why do you want Wander." Hater slapped his head, "Your the smart one, people say. Wander gave me his 'cold'." Peepers felt his forehead. "I'm not sir it's a cold, and how do you know?" "He came saying he felt very bad the other day. Oh no!" Peepers looked at his boss' weird face. "What does 'Oh no' mea-" Hater threw up on Peepers. "Never mind," Peepers when to get a bucket. "Are you sure it's not made of lead Peepers?" "Yes sir, I think I need to leave someone hear with you. Who knows what would happen." Hater day dreamed Dominator hand feeding him. "Dominator," He coughed "No. Your mom? A watchdog? Your-" "Dominator,"He coughed. Peepers rolled his big eye. "No Dominator,"He hugged him, "I got somebody special for you it's a nurse robot I made, Rosy. She also has a mode where she can kill Wander and Sylvia." Hater clapped as Rosy rolled to him. "If you have any problems call me," Peepers told him. "Commander Peepers, I not four years old," Hater felt offended. "Sorry sir, I really care." Peepers dashed away. He found Wander. Peepers thought about how he would distract Sylvia. No need, she was running to the bathroom. Peepers came to Wander. "Come with me, and I need asked someone question on the way." "Can we wait on Sylvia first?" Wander asked. "No! Follow me," Peepers tied Wander on a chain and dragged it with him. Oh Hater's ship Peepers' drove the ship away from Sylvia. He can to Wander. "Is it true you were sick?" "Yeah I when to the doctor. So much barf all over the room. Sylvia felt so bad for me and hated Awesome.-" "Why?" Peepers asked. "That's where I got the stomach bug from." "How?" Peepers asked. "He wanted Sylvia to make him feel better, so I tried to take care of him. Instead he threw up on my face." Boom! "Brb!" Peepers ran to Hater's room. "Peepers I think this thinks I'm a baby." "I got this sir," Peepers walked to Rosy. "Rosy, Hater is not a baby. He's got the Stomach Flu." The robot looked at Peepers. "Tummy bug?" Rosy asked. "Yes, I should of told you that Rosy." "Yes master," Rosy came to Hater. "I am sorry Lord Hater, the greatest in the galaxy." Hater smiled at Peepers. A Wander-like scream came from the other room. "See ya later sir." Peepers ran back to Wander. "What happen? You don't have to tell me. Did I give Hater the tummy bug?" "YES!" Peepers yelled. "Can I make him feel better?" "A robot I made is helping him so there is no need you wandering weirdo." "That's nice,"Wander added, "Tell him I'm sorry." "How are you so cheerful all the FLARPIN' time?" "Not all the time Mr.Peepers." "You don't understand, it's like someone's contorting us. Contorting you to be always on 100 grams of pure sugar, and me to be on boring coal," Peepers said. "Mr.Peepers, I was totally sad. I felt yuck, and my mouth taste like socks," Wander smiled when he talk about his mouth. "I didn't know you feel sadness; just happiness and anger." "Nope I can feel fear, sadness and more. We should go back to get Sylvia; Sadness in inside must be turning into hate." "No-" Sylvia broken in. "But how?" Peepers asked. "I could hear you guys talkin' when I was on the can." "Sylvia I think Mr.Peepers' has being havin' rough days," Wander told her. "Well his gonna have another," Sylvia knocked Peepers' out. Rosy woke up in Hater's room. "Does your mouth taste like socks?" "Yeah Peepers. Your eye it's black. Did Sylvia give ya that black eye?" "Yes. Now it hurts to do anything." Hater got up. "I know don't do this, hug me." Peepers hugged him. "Aw," Rosy added. "Were all gonna have day offs tomorrow," Hater when back to bed. As for Screwball Jones..."Wander why did you give me the Stomach Flu?!" "Because I can," He hopped on Sylvia and asked, "Did that make me mean?" "Nah he desired it," Sylvia smiled. Category:Woybff's Stories